


Intersection

by riverstones



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, F/M, hell hath no fury like wonder woman pissed off, the world needs more bmww
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverstones/pseuds/riverstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IN HIATUS, BUT WE'LL COME BACK TO IT SOON.</p><p>2017. Ten years after Bruce leaves the League, forty years before the events of Tangent Space. So our heroes walk into a bar...</p><p>In the year 2056, after Batman Beyond and the JLU Epilogue, geriatric Bruce Wayne unwittingly imbibes ambrosia at his own wedding and gets a reluctant second shot at life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got side-tracked with a bar fight comic.
> 
> The comic is around twenty pages long. Homegrown in the BMWW forums. I also post a lot of works-in-progress on adelainev.tumblr.com
> 
> EDIT: Sorry guys, been a year. I'll pick it up again soon. Just so I can have closure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Lotslover for agreeing to cameo :)


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




End file.
